Queen Etheldredda
|eye = Violet |hair =Grey |species =Human |residence = The Palace |predecessor = |successor = Princess Esmeralda |appearances = }} Queen Etheldredda was a former Queen of The Castle, whose goal in life was to be Queen forever. She objected to Jenna Heap and sought to have her killed and rule in her place.Physik, chapter needed specified Biography Birth and Childhood Etheldredda was born at least 500 years before Septimus Heap's time to a Queen who lived her days with happiness. It is reasonable that she was born around the years 11 400 - 500 as Septimus Heap's Time is around 12 000. Etheldredda never went anywhere without the Aie-Aie, which she had had since she was a young girl. She had found it in her garden when it had fled from a ship. The Aie-Aie could give people the Sicknesse when it bit them. At the age of 14, Etheldredda officially became a Princess-In-Waiting. Etheldredda also slept at six o' clock as a bedtime routine for being a Princess. Becoming Queen "Mama liketh not the Dragon Boat, but ''I ''shall like her. I know she will talk to ''me, ''when the Time Is Right, e'en though she will not speak to Mama, though Mama doth shout and cajole every MidSummer Day." - Esmeralda's opinion on the Dragon Boat and Etheldredda After her coronation at the age of 35, Physik, chapter 3 Queen Etheldredda became the last to wear the original Queen's crown, before it fell down to the bottom of the moat when Etheldredda drowned and it remained there until Jenna Heap got it.Physik, chapter needed specified Etheldredda married a man named Pye, and had four children: Marcellus, Esmerelda, and two infants who were killed at birth. The Queen was a cruel tyrant during her rule, and a strict demanding mother to her children as well. She forced all Wizard Apprentices to weed the Palace gardens every Saturday.''Fyre'', page 127''She forced Princess Esmerelda to watch the horror's of the Cooke's butchering and help with removing their intestines.Chapter 34, PhysikAlso note that the ExtraOrdinary Wizard during her reign was likely Julius Pike. Esmerelda also mentions that Etheldredda follows the age-old traditions of visiting the Dragon Boatevery MidSummer Day, and the Dragon Boat does not speak to her, as it is aware of her cruelty. Etheldredda cajoles and shouts to the Boat. Etheldredda longed for immortality and ordered her son Marcellus, who at the time was a famous Alchemist to create a Tincture of immortality. Around this time she attempted to drown Esmerelda (but was rescued by Marcellus and his wife Broda). She also killed her two infant children with the help of the Bumptious Barelle of Larde. The Arrival of Jenna Heap To create the Tincture, Marcellus grabbed Septimus Heap from his time, and Jenna, Nicko, and Snorri followed him. When Jenna arrived, her resemblance to Esmerelda was noted and she was declared Esmerelda. Etheldredda was stunned. A grand feast was held to honour Esmerelda's return. The feast occured. Hugo Tenderfoot, a servant in the Palace, accidentally spilled food on Etheldredda. A turn of events occurred and Septimus, Jenna, Nicko, and Snorri went into hiding. Then, Etheldredda wanted to drink the Tincture and drank an unfinished form of it, much to Marcellus' digust. This scene was witnessed by Septimus and his companions, and Snorri's pet Ullr ran out of the cupboard they were hiding in, revealing their position. Death Etheldredda payed no heed to Septimus and Nicko and grabbed Jenna. She dragged her to the Moat where she attempted to drown her once more (she assumed Jenna was Esmerelda). A turn of events occured, and Jenna pushed Etheldredda and she became a semi-physical ghost, known as a Substantial Spirit. Marcellus later killed the Aie-Aie, and together with the help of his friend Julius Pike - also the ExtraOrdinary Wizard at the time - sealed the Spirits of Etheldredda and the Aie-Aie in a portrait. Release From the Portrait and the Destruction of her Spirit After she was liberated from the attic by Silas Heap while searching for a room to secretly house a colony for his game, Counter-Feet. She was later intent on killing her heir, Princess Jenna. Etheldredda once nearly drowned Septimus Heap, only to save him for blackmail. She and Marcellus (still alive but horribly aged) send Septimus 500 years back in the past. Although Marcellus still despises Etheldredda, he does this so Septimus could help his past self create a proper form of the Tincture that would also grant eternal youth. Etheldredda also haunts Jenna, but then Jenna, Nicko, and Snorri go back to Etheldredda's Time to find Septimus. These two time travel incidents that happened regarding Septimus and Jenna cause the events above in Etheldredda's life. Etheldredda planned to kill Jenna Heap, and she decides to use the pistol with the silver bullet that was used by the Assassin to attempt kill Jenna about years ago. Etheldredda attempted to get to Keepers Cottage through Queen's Wayhttps://septimusheap.fandom.com/wiki/Keeper%27s_Cottage#Queen.27s_Way (check hyperlink for more details), but Queen Cerys stopped her to prevent her daughter's death. However, she ended up finally managing to sneak into Aunt Zelda's Cottage and steals the pistol before Aunt Zelda senses her presence and sends her out. When Jenna returns from Etheldredda's Time, Etheldredda plans to finish off Jenna with the pistol but Alice Nettles (whose name was originally Iona Pot at birth) throws herself in and sacrifices herself to save Jenna. Etheldredda then proceeded to sneak up behind Jenna and throw her into the Fyre that was being created to destroy her spirit, but Snorri used her father Olaf Snorrelssen's ghost to prevent it. She was finally ended when her portrait was burned by dragon Fyre. Her pet Aie-Aie also drank the unfinished Tincture and was also sealed along with its master.Physik'', chapter needed specified Trivia * Although it was never confirmed, it is extremely likely Etheldredda's surname is Pye, as her son Marcellus's surname is Pye. Physical attributes Queen Etheldredda was described as being a scary looking woman, with her grey hair pulled into two coils and violet eyes with a very pointy chin. She wore a high ruffled collar and a dress that was fashionable 500 years ago. References Category:Queens Category:Female Category:Ghosts Category:Malevolent Spirits Category:Deceased